The present invention relates in general to a wireless communication antenna, and more particularly, to an ultra wideband planar printed volcano antenna, which not only complies with the UWB bandwidth standard (3.1 GHz˜10.6 GHz) but also is lightweight, compact, inexpensive, easy to manufacture, high performance, and highly integrated.
Currently, the main stream of wireless communication is made up of two major groups, the 802.11 wireless network and the Bluetooth network. The 802 wireless network is now utilized for home application although it was, in the past, exclusively used for commercial purposes only. The 802 wireless network has gradually become the default network for portable computers. The Ultra Wide Band (UWB) is the newest wireless communication technology. UWB is a short distance, ultra high speed, and low energy technology. When UWB is technically compared with the 802 wireless network, UWB has an edge over the 802 wireless network because of UWB's high transmission speed and excellent low power consumption.
A UWB antenna must satisfy the input impedance of the wideband and must have the ability to control the field pattern within a specific bandwidth range. However, UWB antennas that satisfy the input impedance and have the ability to control the field pattern within a specific bandwidth range are rare within the technology market. The present invention is a UWB antenna which possesses both the wideband operation and omni-direction field pattern characteristics. The present invention finds its origin in the wideband volcano smoke antenna theory. Referring to FIG. 1, a structure profile of a conventional volcano antenna is shown. The antenna is named after its shape, a shape that is similar to that of a volcano crater. This volcano antenna has the ultra wideband feature. However, because this volcano antenna has a three dimensional structure it is difficult to manufacture, in addition to an already high manufacturing cost.